The present invention is in the field of convertible backpacks that can be modified to trolley cases. More specifically, this invention relates to a novel backpack with a wheels' cover mechanism that allows adjustment of the backpack to the usage mode, for keeping it clean and whole and also for protecting the user's garment while carrying it on the back after rolling it on the ground.
Convertible backpacks that may also be used as trolley cases are well known in the art. The rationale beyond such products is to provide the user with the option to choose between carrying the backpack on his/her back, or rolling it on the ground according to the users' preferences at a specific time point, for example; according to the weight the user should carry with the backpack, the route to pass, the weather conditions, the user health condition, and the like.
Such convertible backpacks can be found for children and adults. Most backpacks, if not all, suffer from two main drawbacks: the first related to the shoulder straps and the other relates to the wheels.
When the backpack is used as a trolley case, the shoulder straps usually end up being dragged on the ground, get dirty and dusty and frayed. As a result, the backpack appears worn out and furthermore, unpleasant to be used when carried on the back. Some convertible products available in the market contains loops and hooks to lift the straps up from the ground
Another drawback of convertible backpacks is related to the wheels. When the user is carrying the backpack on his/her back, the wheels may carry dirt from the ground and get the garments that the user is wearing dirty. This can damage the garments, as some stains are hard to remove and may also cause the user to appear sloppy and not decent. Furthermore, when it is raining, upon carrying the bag on the back after using it as a trolley, the user's clothing may get wet and make the user uncomfortable.
To overcome this problem, some wheel covers were developed and are known in the art, however, those wheel covers have cumbersome mechanisms, and as such are very expensive. Some examples for wheel covers are described in US 2006/207848, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,179,176, 5,749,503, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,984,154.
The present invention is aimed to provide a solution to the wheels problem described above by suggesting simple and effective mechanism that is friendly and intuitive to the user as will be described in details herein below.